Science
by DeborahSulkin
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper had always hated science, but he grows to love it as that very thing brings him and Sonny together. One-Shot.


**Science -**

**A Sonny With A Chance Fanfiction -**

**Written By: AutumnMalarkey**

**Dedicated to:** My wonderful Maureen. Happy 16th birthday, have a great day, here's the part of your present you can read on the train to Devon. Less than 3.

_Science n. knowledge gained by systematic experimental and analysis, and the formulation of general principles; a branch of this; skill or technique._

Science, the one thing that Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper failed at. If it was not for the lack of knowledge (or anything in particular gaining access to his brain besides 'Mackenzie Falls' or himself) it would be the sheer indecipherable Allison 'Sonny' Monroe. Now you may believe science, the boring, split into three categories, school subject would have nothing to do with this girl in particular, but in actual fact every little thing pointed towards Sonny, if only Chad could see that.

Chemistry, the big pointer that always leads to a relationship. It can always tell when one person likes the other and whether the other person likes them back. Mr. Oblivious could not see the signals sent from the teen 'So Random!' star, and he was blissfully unaware of the messages he was sending back. No one ever knew why, every person - on both sets, could see the attraction between the pair (however much they hated it) but they could always tell it was there. Why could he not?

Biology, the rules of bodies, nature and life. Everything they shared, everything they both had in common. Neither realised the similarities that they shared, the things that linked one to another. Why had Chad never realised the way a small thing that he did (no matter how stupid) made Sonny smile or even made her day. Even the annoying things he did seemed to always turn out positively on her.

Physics, the rule of what goes up, must come down. The one thing preventing one from another. If what goes up, must come down, then why had Chad never realised that his ego is constantly in the way? Why had that never came down? Maybe if once in a while he helped her, without expecting anything in return, or just stopped for ten seconds to think about someone else - namely Sonny. If that ego had came down from its colossal level long ago, they might have seen it sooner.

Luckily for them, 14th of August 2010 brought them together. An act of science that stuck the pair together:

Midnight on that night had planned to be a treat for everyone living in California and no one had planned to miss this. Chad stood over the balcony at the Studio, waiting to see the meteor shower; he was going to go home and watch, but then he found that this place would have a far better view than his own. His hands fumbled with the cold bar as the cold night air blew down his neck, making him almost shiver. He had to admit, this place had a creepy feel to it.

"Chad?" The voice startled him completely, making him jump and turn around to face the brunette.

"Oh, Sonny, hey." He pulled his best face to stop himself looking so startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She apologised, but neither could help but notice the hint of a smirk of amusement in her voice. Quickly, the 'Mackenzie Falls' star decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here? It's past midnight." Chad informed her. Of course, the brunette had noticed the time.

"I was working late on a sketch, plus this is the best place to watch the meteor shower." She smiled.

"Really Sonny, is it really?" He teased her slightly, and quickly decided to play dumb. "I didn't know that, and it's tonight?" Sonny knew the question was rhetorical and that Chad was trying to cover up the fact he had also came to see the shower too.

"Yeah." A small reply came to her as she walked over to the railing next to Chad and placed her palms on the cool metal bar.

The wind howled again, and the air seemed to get increasingly colder. Chad watched timidly, and awkwardly, over at Sonny. He never noticed how her eyes reflected her mood before, and he could tell there was a hint of excitement in the brown pools. Blinking a few times, he drew his eyes away, long enough to feel the small shiver that was sent down Sonny's back. Immediately, she stepped a step away from the railing and crossed her arms over her chest to keep the little bit of warmth she had. For a moment Chad had no clue what was going on, it was like he lost control of his body and mind as he felt a slight glint of affection. Carefully he pulled his jacket off and placed it around the shoulder's of Sonny.

"Here." He told her and lingered for a minute, still holding onto the jacket as he drew in a large breath, one big enough to take in the slight vanilla scent of the girl.

"Thanks." Sonny reached up, to pull the jacket further over herself, and then their hands collided. They both lingered for a second before nervously pulling away.

"Sorry." Chad quickly apologised and looked down to the concrete ground as he moved away from her. Sonny nodded in reply and hid the small smile.

Both became lost in the sky, watching, waiting for something to happen, it never did. It had seemed like forever they had waited up there, but neither were giving up now. Chad's eyes locked on a particular star and he smiled, figuring that he needed to say something to break the silence.

"Sonny." He said, but the rest of the words never came out as he became completely lost in those brown eyes. Those... beautiful... amazing... wonderful... brown eyes.

He slowly leaned forward, and she did the same. For a few seconds both became lost in each other's gaze before locking their lips in a passionate kiss. It had seemed like forever, but in reality what was only a few seconds, they were forced to part their mouths as a meteor shot across the night sky and the pair softly watched the glowing object as it flew right before them. They were so transfixed that neither noticed that Chad's hand was now on top of Sonny's. Not that either of them minded.

Physics, what goes up must come down. It was defiantly right. His ego did let down eventually, only for a short while, but it was long enough for the two stars to share a moment of pure bliss.

Biology, human life. Bodies. Her body. Chad would have to admit it, he loved biology now. Studying the movements of the 'So Random!' star. Watching the twinkle in the large brown eyes. The tiny changes she made to her brunette hair. The actions she did when he was not around her, and the way she changed them when he was. The feel of her mouth melting like pure butter against his. He loved it.

Chemistry, he never noticed it, he still did not notice it now, but it was there, and some part of his brain registered that there was something between the two and took the action for them.

Science, Chad Dylan Cooper never hated science again. After all, it was the wonderful things that science did that brought them together and for that reason alone, he loved science.

And he also, was falling deeply, madly, insanely in love with Allison 'Sonny' Munroe.

**A/N** There it is, hoped you like, sorry if you didn't. It's only because I was bored and you are away so you can't get your present until you're back. Happy 16th Birthday Maureen Lime Demitria Ricicle Knight.


End file.
